Ayo Bermain Chagi
by cacing kawat
Summary: "Seperti biasa kau selalu menggoda chagi" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum mesum dan saat itu juga kedua pipi Hyukkie merona mendengarnya/"empphhh Hhhae eunghhh" Hyukkie melenguh nikmat ketika Donghae mengulum bibir bawahnya. Yaoi/NC/HaeHyuk...RnR?


cast: HaeHyuk

rate: M tapi… silahkan tentukan sendiri -_-"

warning: yaoi, aneh, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

selamat baca aja deh, moga aja epep ini anehnya gek berlebihan #?

.

.

.

"Hyukkie chagi, kenapa pantatmu begitu menggiurkan" ucap Donghae lalu menepuk pantat namja manisnya

"Ehh?" respon namja manis tersebut karna terkejut lalu menatap Donghae bingung

"Pantatmu sexy chagi" ujar Donghae sambil berusaha meremas-remas pantat Hyukkie

"Sexy dari mananya Hae? kurang berisi gini dibilang sexy" balas Hyukkie kesal sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan nakal Donghae yang meremas-remas pantatnya

"Dimataku semua yang ada didirimu terlihat begitu sexy chagi" ujar Donghae sambil menatap Hyukkie mesum

"Ngapain sih? liatnya gitu banget" tegur Hyukkie, risih juga ditatap mesum Donghae, namjachingunya yang tampan itu

"Hyukkie~ pengen"

"Pengen apaan?"

"Pengen main bareng dikamar"

"Hah? main apaan emang?"

"Main masuk lubang, keluar lubang" jawab Donghae dengan wajah polos disertai cengiran childishnya

"Mwo? andweee... aku tidak mau"

"Jadi kau tak mencintaiku lagi chagi" Donghae berujar lirih dan sedikit gak nyambung. tapi entah mengapa Hyukkie merasa tidak enak mendengar itu

"Ahh... a-ani bukan begitu. hanya saja pantatku masih perih Hae, gara-gara kau yang bermain kasar tadi malam"

"Benarkah? hah... kalau begitu aku tak akan memaksa"

.

.

setelah itu diam menyelimuti mereka

"Hae"

"Nee chagi"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mainya nanti malam saja" ucap Hyukkie cepat diikuti dengan wajahnya yang merona

"Ehh?" mendengar itu Donghae hanya cengo, tak percaya rasanya akan kata-kata yang diterucap langsung dari bibir namja manisnya itu

"ishh ya sudah kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa" ucap Hyukkie kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. melihat itu Donghae pun mengecup kilat bibir tersebut

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan bermain ganas"

"Ga-ganas?"

"Nee nanti malam aku akan bermain, seganas ikan piranha(?)" mendengar itu Hyukkie hanya bisa meneguk paksa air liurnya sambil membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti malam.

.

.

-skiptime-

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat, tapi Hyukkie masih asik didapur sambil menikmati sekotak susu strawberrynya dengan nikmat.

'grep'

Hyukkie tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

'Hangat' ia tau benar siapa yang memeluknya saat ini, pasti Donghae pikirnya. ya siapa lagi yang berani memeluknya selain namjachingunya yang mesum itu.

"Hae, ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Donghae tak kunjung juga melepaskan pelukkannya. bukannya menjawab Donghae malah menjilat daun telinga Hyukkie

"ishhh Hae gehhli" bukannya berhenti, jilatan Donghae malah menjalar keperpotongan leher Hyukkie

"Kau *jilat* harus menepati *jilat* janjimu chagi"

'janji apa?' tanya Hyukkie dalam hati sambil mencoba mengingat janji apa yang telah ia buat bersama namjachingunya ini. wajah Hyukkie berubah horror ketika ia berhasil mengingat janjinya tersebut.

"emphh Hhhae... janghhan disihhni" ujar Hyukkie susah karna Donghae mulai menghisap dan menggigit kecil kulit lehernya sehingga membuat Hyukkie mau tak mau harus menahan desahannya, mengingat mereka masih ada didapur.

"Hae~" Hyukkie merengek, membuat Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu tersenyum aneh

"Ahh... ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar ya chagi" mendengar itu seketika tubuh Hyukkie terasa beku jadi susah bergerak

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kekamar sekarang" dengan semangat Donghae pun dengan cepat menggendong badan Hyukkie menuju kamar mereka

.

"Hyukkie" panggil Donghae dengan nada menggoda membuat Hyukkie sadar kalau mereka kini sudah ada didalam kamar dan kini ia sudah ada diatas kasur mereka

"Hyukkie~ bukain baju aku dong" Hyukkie tampak berpikir, namun setelah itu ia pun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh Donghae. pasrah, yah sepertinya Hyukkie sudah pasrah dan hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat Donghae sekarang.

.

entah dari kapan, kini baik Donghae maupun Hyukkie sudah tidak mengenakan selembar kain pun ditubuh mereka.

Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat tubuh Hyukkie yang begitu terlihat lebih menggiurkan bila tidak mengenakan pakaian seperti ini

"Seperti biasa kau selalu menggoda chagi" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum mesum dan saat itu juga kedua pipi Hyukkie merona mendengarnya. melihat Hyukkienya yang begitu menggemaskan seperti itu, dengan semangat Donghae langsung menyambar bibir Hyukkie

"empphhh Hhhae eunghhh" Hyukkie melenguh nikmat ketika Donghae mengulum bibir bawahnya

"eunghhh"

beberapa menit berlalu tapi mereka masih belum ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan tautan bibir merka.

Dengan semangat mereka bertarung lidah dan saling bertukar saliva

"eunghhh Hhaee lehhpass" ujar Hyukkie susah sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae supaya mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karna sepertinya Hyukkie sudah mulai kehabisan napas

"Hhhae hhepas" dengan sisa kemampuan Hyukkie pun mendorong Donghae dengan kuat sehingga akhirnya Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan terpaksa. Setelah teutan bibir mereka terlepas, dengan segera Hyukkie bernapas dengan kasar mencoba menghirup oksigen yang sekarang sangat ia butuhkan

"Waehhyo chhagi?" tanya Donghae dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah

"Hae pabbo, kau mau membunuhku, eoh?"

"Mwo?"

"ish sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Baiklah. kalau begitu bagaimana kita lanjutkan permainan kita tadi" Hyukkie tampak berpikir lalu tak lama ia pun mengangguk setuju, membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

dengan semangat Donghae pun mulai menciumi Hyukkienya lagi. namun kali ini tak dibibir saja melainkan dileher, dada dan diseluruh tubuh Hyukkienya.

"enghhh Hhae jangan diisap seperti itu" racau Hyukkie tak jelas ketika Donghae menghisap puting susunya dengan kuat

"Yaaa Hae~" Hyukkie merengek tak jelas ketika Donghae mengisap putingnya bertambah kuat

"Wae? Kau ingin aku menghisap bagianmu yang lain chagi" ucap Donghae sambil mengerling nakal kearah namja manisnya itu. Sementara itu Hyukkie hanya bisa memasang wajah aneh yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu imut dimata Donghae

"Hah… karna kau manis, jadi aku akan memanjakanmu chagi" setelah itu Donghae pun mulai mengerayangi tubuh Hyukkie dan Hyukkie hanya bisa mendesah merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Donghae untuknya. Perlahan tangan Donghae mulai nakal memainkan junior milik Hyukkie yang sedari tadi tampak menegang karna rangsangan yang dibuatnya

"Wahh adik kecilmu lucu sekali chagi" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus-elus junior Hyukkie

"Hhaee jangan menggodaku"

"Menggoda?" Hyukkie hanya diam mencoba meresapi setiap sentuhan kecil tangan Donghae yang ia rasakan pada junior miliknya. Wajah Hyukkie kini tampak memerah, melihat itu dengan cepat Donghae pun memasukkan junior Hyukkie kedalam mulutnya mencoba memberi kehangatan kepada junior namjachingunya tersebut

"eunghhh nikmat aghhh" Hyukkiemendesah ketika Donghae mulai mengulum juniornya dengan lembut. Perlahan Donghae mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk merasakan lebih dalam betapa nikmatnya junior milik namjachingunya itu

"Ahhh Haehhh lebihh cepat eunghhh"

"lebih cepat Hhhaaeee" mendengar itu dengan semangat Donghae pun mempercepat gerakkan kepalanya. lalu Donghae pun mulai merasakan junior najachingunya itu berkedut tanda-tanda ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Tak lama cairan Hyukkie pun keluar dan memenuhi mulut Donghae, tanpa rasa jijik Donghae pun menelannya.

"rasanya nikmat, bagaimana kalau kau merasakan punyaku" ucap Donghae sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya. Ditatapnya wajah Hyukkie yang memerah, mata sayu, serta bibir merah yang tak terkatup rapat seolah-olah minta dilumat sekarang juga

"Aku lelah Hae" Hyukkie berujar lirih. Donghae diam menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan susah diartikan

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita lanjutkan permainan ini" ujar Hyukkie lagi tanpa memikirkan kondisi Donghae, junior yang menegang sempurna minta dimanjakan

"Mana bisa begitu" ucap Donghae tak terima

"Tapi aku benar lelah Hae"

"Sekarang atau besok aku bermain dan takkan berhenti sampai aku puas" mendengar itu Hyukkie pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Tidak ada pilihan lain pikirnya. Lebih baik sekarang dari pada besok. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau besok Donghae bermain dengannya sampai puas. Puas berarti bermain berjam-jam, puas berarti ia harus merasakan lubangnya dimasuki berkali-kali, puas berarti ia akan susah berjalan dengan benar dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Hah… Hyukkie tak mau itu terjadi, biarlah malam ini ia menerima permainan Donghae.

"Baiklah. Mainkan aku sesukamu Hae" ucap Hyukkie pasrah membuat senyuman lebar terbentuk dari bibir Donghae

"Karna kau berpikir terlalu lama, bagaimana kalau aku langsung memasukimu chagi"

"Terserah" jawab Hyukkie malas. Dengan semangat Donghae pun mulai melingkarkan kedua kaki Hyukkie sekitar pinggangnya. Setelah itu Donghae memposisikan juniornya kearah lubang pantat Hyukkie yang tampak begitu menggoda dan begitu sempit membuat junior Donghae berdenyut minta dimasukkan kelubang tersebut secepatnya. Tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan apa pun, Donghae langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Hyukkie

"Aghhh Hae sakit" pekik Hyukkie kesakitan ketika ia merasakan junior Donghae mulai masuk menerobos dan memenuhi lubangnya

'bagaimana bisa sakit?' tanya Donghae dalam hati, mengingat kemarin malam mereka baru bermain

"Hhae pelan-pelan" mendengar itu dengan hati-hati Donghae memasukkan juniornya, kasihan juga mendengar Hyukkie merintih kesakitan seperti itu. Dengan penuh kesabaran, akhirnya junior Donghae pun berhasil tertanam sepenuhnya didalam lubang Hyukkie. Donghae masih berdiam diri tak bergerak mencoba memberi waktu untuk Hyukkie supaya bisa menyesuaikan keberadaan juniornya tersebut

"Bergeraklah Hae" mendengar itu Donghae pun tersenyum diikuti gerakkan pinggulnya yang maju mundur secara perlahan

"ahhh terjepit eunghhh nikmat emphhh"

"Haehhh ini eunghhh nikmat" ucap Hyukkie sambil mendesah karna merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan didalam lubangnya

"Sempit ahhh semphhhit chhagi~" racau Donghae tak jelas diikuti gerakkannya yang semakin lama semakin cepat

"Hhae~~~ tehhhrus disanahh" mendengar itu Donghae pun dengan semangat menyodok-nyodokkan juniornya ktitik nikmat namja manisnya itu

"Mendesahlah Hyukkie, aku akan lebih bersemangat bila mendengar kau mendesah menyebut namaku"

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bermain, entah sudah berapa banyak ronde yang mereka mainkan, dan entah berapa kali jua mereka berganti gaya dan posisi. Sedari tadi mereka hanya asik mendesah, mengerang dan melenguh nikmat akibat permainan mereka tersebut. Mereka begitu terlarut dalam permainan mereka sehingga tak menyadari kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

"Ahhh Hhhae emphhh"

"Disanahhh Hhhaee ini nikmat eunghhh" Donghae terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menikmati desahan-desahan Hyukkie yang diberikan hanya untuknya

"Hhaehhh aku mau keluar" Hyukkie pun melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan cairannya akan datang meminta untuk keluar

"eunghhh" Donghae melenguh nikmat ketika ia merasakan juniornya diremas lubang pantat Hyukkie yang menyempit akibat Hyukkie yang melengkungkan tubuhnya. Seketika cairan Donghae pun keluar memenuhi lubang Hyukkie dengan jumlah banyak sehingga cairan Donghae tersebut tak dapat ditampung dan akhirnya tercecer sedikit keluar. Lelah, akhirnya Donghae pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping namjachingunya yang manis itu.

"Aku lelah chagi" ungkap Donghae jujur lalu memeluk Hyukkie dengan sayang

"Aku juga lelah Hae" Hyukkie balas memeluk Hae

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur chagi" Hyukkie pun mengangguk setelah itu ditutupnya kedua matanya damai, Donghae tersenyum melihatnya

"Selamat tidur" ucap Donghae lalu mengecup kening Hyukkie lembut. Setelah itu Donghae pun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur sama seperti Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

the end

.

Muahahaha ending dengan tidak elitnya. Kurang asikkah permainan mereka? Kalau ia, maafkan ao ya. entah mengapa kemampuan ao cuma bisa sampai disini -_-" dan maaf kalau judulnya aneh dan gak banget, maklum ao kan emang sering miskin judul #? hahahaha

.

ayuyuks yang udah selese baca ao tunggu reviewnya ;D


End file.
